


The Spotted Dog

by prost_girl



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, will rot your teeth with cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prost_girl/pseuds/prost_girl
Summary: AU in which Stephen Moyer and Anna Paquin never got together. Stephen meets an intriguing girl from the same town as him (Brentwood, Essex) and they connect.





	

Stephen sat on the eastbound District Line train heading towards Barking. He thought back to the first time he’d met the fiery-haired girl from Brentwood who dressed like Rosie the Riveter, and how she had captivated him from the start. He thought back to how he’d laughed when she told him her name was Rosy Lea, cockney rhyming slang for Tea, because of her Dad’s cockney roots. As the tube got ever closer to his stop, he got more and more nervous. He was going past West Ham, Upton Park, stations which used to give him so much joy before West Ham moved to Stratford. As they stopped at the stations, they felt eerily quiet to him. He wasn’t used to seeing them so empty. As the left East Ham station, Stephen told himself that he needed to man up. He would get off the train at the next station, meet Rosy, and go for a lovely dinner. Why should he be nervous? It wasn’t like she was a Californian supermodel, she was just a waitress from the same town as him in Essex. As the train pulled into Barking station, he fiddled with the thin gold chain around his neck. His dad had given it to him on his 18th birthday, and he rarely took it off. He reached the exit of the station, and looked around for a young woman with firetruck red hair. She wasn’t hard to spot, her hair up in a beehive with a scarf around it. He walked over to her slowly, his face stretching into a smile. He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, offered her his arm, and they made their way to a Pub around the corner. 

 

To most people this pub would be boring, just like any other pub. To them, The Spotted Dog would become like a home away from home. They walked in, and settled at a little table in the corner. Stephen went up to the bar and got their drinks (Lager for him, Cider for her) and they started to talk. Not just speak in each other’s general direction, but actually speak. They spoke about everything. Their favourite books (he found out she was a great admirer of Caitlin Moran), their favourite foods, their favourite bands, their fears, their insecurities, everything. They bared their souls to each other, revealing every secret over a single pint. They left the pub as the clock ticked ever closer to midnight. They walked down the street slowly, hand in hand. Stephen and Rosy arrived at her flat, she unlocked the door, invited him in for coffee, and they went in. She removed the heels she was wearing, as he shed his thin jacket and brogues. She made the coffee whilst he sat down in the small living room. Rosy took the coffee into the living room, set it down on the table, moved to where Stephen was standing. She took his hands in hers, rested her forehead against his, and he closed the gap between them. They stood there for a while. Neither of them knew quite how long, whether it was 10 minutes, an hour, two hours. Time seemed to stand still. They broke apart.

“Rosy…” Stephen breathed.

“No, don’t say anything” She replied as she reconnected their lips. She sat them down on the sofa, and they carried on as they had been. They parted for air every now and then but apart from that, the only thing separating their bodies were their clothes. They fell asleep on her sofa in the early hours of the morning. They woke early afternoon the next day, backs aching from sleeping in an odd position. As soon as he woke and registered where he was, he turned to Rosy and pressed a tender but firm kiss to her forehead. She smiled, eyes still closed, and reached for his face. She carded through this hair, and kissed him gently.

“I really should go…” He said after a while.

“Do you want to?” She replied. He kissed her again.

“No, of course not. I wish I could stay with you all day, but I have a meeting in Paddington…” He glanced at his watch quickly.

“I have a meeting in Paddington which I’m going to be late for if I don’t leave right now” He said quickly. He got up off the sofa, kissed Rosy passionately, grabbed his coat, threw his shoes on, and ran out the door. Once he was safely on the tube, on his way to Paddington, he sent Rosy a text message.

_ ‘I had an amazing time last night. I’d love to do it again. S xxx’ _

She smiled as she received it, and quickly replied.

_ ‘The Spotted Dog, tonight, 9pm sharp, table in the corner. R xxx’ _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
